How to Pronounce 32
How to Pronounce 32, or simply 32, is the title of a video uploaded to the Pronunciation Book channel on the 23rd of August, 2013, and is the 46th video in the 77 Days Video Countdown. Video Details 32 lasts for 3 minutes and 17 seconds. For the first 3 minutes and 2 seconds, The Announcer makes the following speech (A.K.A. the 32 speech), after which there are 15 seconds of silence until the end: : "Sport. The triplets are looking good this year; nothing can stop them once they get going. Cheer for them, please. : Lunch. Stymied again, but a deal is a deal. Leave the scraps; they'll clean it up. : Supreme. Looking balanced and tan. Smooth sailing ahead, wear your shades all day. : Challenge two. The castle is a long way away, so keep your signals crisp. Find high ground. : Friends. Unexpected. They've got something to say, you can see it on their faces. : Corsair. Skip the island. Your leggings are looking great. Nice barrel. : Charm four. That's three drinks too many. Doesn't matter if you spill a drop. Look at that smile. : Complaining. Pool the elements from the sky. A dry meal guarantees a conflict. : Chance one. Not what I wanted to see today. : Moldy. If this is what living in the castle is like, I've got to run. : Chance two. Even worse, meet me in the lodge. : Change one. A message I've been waiting to hear. : Challenge one. This can only keep me alive so long. : Change three. You'll make management soon. : Keep the gloves on please. : Change seven. Just promise me you won't wave goodbye. : Chef. Flip'em high and keep it hot. All the Doric columns in the world won't spoil this. : Chieftain. Elegant evening wear and a sword; he must be important. : Challenge three. The promise of farming. You'll eat well tonight. : Dinner. She's sitting alone. At least it looks that way. : Construction. Hot day for a suit, but we have to finish before sundown. : Twins. It must have already descended. : Cowboy. She doesn't respect royalty, but she's elegant. : Ocean. An old friend moving up- congratulations. : Fog. It's not the real one, but that doesn't mean it's not dangerous. : Dreaming. Don't know what to make of this; it must not be important. : Highbrow. Not my favourite. Too much talking and no action. Great music, though. : The. I'm proud of everything I see. : Calling. Something is going to happen in 32 days." Trivia * Speculation *Some of the words preceding a statement in the dialogue are the names of the cards Dr. Colorado uses to give readings in her career science parlour, in Second Impact. It is quite possible that this video, therefore, represents a career science reading, possibly given by Colorado, or simply done by & for The Announcer himself. **This is further proven by the Rising/Falling tarot card sections in each Bravodex entry, most of which refer to a word listed in this video. For example, Franco's Rising Tarot card is 'Ocean Genesis'- Ocean is one of the words listed. External Links *How to Pronounce 32 on Pronunciation Book. Category:Countdown Videos